onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 894
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "He'll Come - The Legend of Ace in Wano Country!" is the 894th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary Tama explains to Luffy how she was hunted down by the evil men after shopping in town, prompting Komachiyo to protect her from Hihimaru. She enthusiastically offers to make Luffy a meal to thank him for coming to her rescue, and so they hide the Thousand Sunny in a cave by the shore, and make their way into the dense bamboo forest so the young girl can return home. On the way, Tama tells Luffy that he is strong and kind, and while she detests most pirates, Luffy is the kind of pirate she likes. Luffy asks if she lives in a village, but Tama states that she lives alone with her master, and declares her dream of becoming a bewitching ninja. Inside her house, Tama carefully prepares a tall bowl of rice as Luffy admires the modest household. She serves the rice to Luffy, who befittingly scarfs it down. He wastes no time asking for seconds, however Tama tells Luffy that what he just ate was all she made, as Luffy respectfully buries his disappointment. Suddenly, Tama's own stomach growls violently, and she quickly excuses herself. The birds outside scatter, as an imposing figure soon approaches. In Tama's absence, Luffy commends the girl for her generosity and her delicious food, despite the portions. His thoughts are interrupted by the sudden barging in of the imposing man, who demands to know who Luffy is. After briefly mistaking the man for his friend Usopp, due to the familiar looking nose on his Tengu mask, the man notices the empty rice bowl beside Luffy and angrily draws his blade to attack him. Tama is seen drinking from a creek near the house enduring an aching stomach, before witnessing Luffy crashing out from the house. The man scolds Luffy for eating the rice, to which Luffy replies that Tama willingly cooked it for him. The man bemoans over Tama's true situation. Forced to sell woven hats, Tama hardly earns enough money to feed one person alone. Every birthday, she saves up her money to buy rice at the market, the very rice she had recently fed to Luffy. Luffy notices the ruined remains of houses around him. Tama runs up and confronts the man, calling him her master, and asking for forgiveness, only to collapse from some sort of ailment. As the two rush to her care, the master explains that she must've drank poisonus river water, polluted by Kaido's factories, to curb her hunger. He says Tama remains in this forest because she is waiting for none other than Luffy's brother, Ace, to return. However, Luffy unceremoniously informs Tama that Ace is dead, causing her to erupt in a tantrum of disbelief, before passing out all together. As Tama rests inside, the man, named Hitetsu, criticizes Luffy's lack of sensitivity, but Luffy instists that it doesn't change the fact that Ace won't come back, and that Tama waits in vain. Hitetsu elaborates on the history of their village, and how it was annihilated roughly a year ago by X Drake and his soldiers. While the Flower Capital of Wano Country prospers, the smaller villages have become watselands of poverty and starvation, courtesy of Kaido's weapon factories. Hitetsu then enlightens Luffy on Ace's arrival to the country. Around four years ago, Ace and a handful of pirates washed ashore on their village. Having little food, and little options, the villagers tied the pirates up and stole their food supply. After allowing the village to finish eating his food, Ace easily freed himself using his Devil Fruit power, and rather than retaliate, he headed into the forest to find more food for them. With Tama taking an especial shine to him, Ace remained for a number of weeks to aid the village, before finally disembarking. Luffy contemplates his brother having stood on the same land he finds himself in, along with the impact he left on it. The episode concludes with a band of swordsmen led by Basil Hawkins on their way to investigate the incident involving their two watchmen. Hawkins instructs his men not to report it to Kaido. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Tama's run-in with the two Beasts Pirates and Hihimaru is shown. **After hiding the Sunny in a cave, Luffy was searching the ship for something to eat before Tama invites him. **While confronted by Tenguyama Hitetsu, Luffy looked around Amigasa Village. **Drake's attack on Amigasa Village is shown. **More scenes of the flashback with Ace. Site Navigation